Previously, animal shelters were clumsy and heavy to move, made out of wood, were hot in summer and cold in winter, rapidly deteriorating with the weather both in appearance and utility.
Furthermore, most animal shelters did not provide an outside feeding stall which can not be easily knocked over by the animal or its tether, nor a tether which cannot become tangled and/or shortened to limit the initial range of movement of the animal.